Flintlocke
Flintlocke is a Sky Pirate and Nadakhan's second-in-command. Once the captain of his own ship, Flintlocke found himself deeply troubled when he accidentally destroyed his own vessel. Believing him to be a potential ally, Nadakhan manifested and brought Flintlocke into his expanding crew of Sky Pirates, in the usual habit of negatively granting wishes. Some time later, Captain Soto vanquished Nadakhan and marooned Flintlocke and his fellow Sky Pirates amongst the Sixteen Realms. After Clouse freed Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn, the djinn claimed the Realm Crystal and used it to reunite his old crew. Flintlocke acts as Nadakhan's second-in-command, overseeing the other occupants of Misfortune's Keep and usually keeping things in order. However, Flintlocke grew to distrust Nadakhan upon learning from Jay that he will obtain the ability of granting himself infinite wishes. He soon loses his ability of his shot accuracy due to a wish by Lloyd and turns against his captain once his goal is revealed. Because he's unable to take action against him, Flintlocke is demoted of his rank as first mate which is taken by Clancee while Flintlocke is forced to take the latter's previous position. When Nadakhan is successful in obtaining his goal, he banishes a majority of his crew while Flintlocke sides with the Ninja, and with them motivating him, he regains his marksmanship. With his regained skill, he is able to shoot a Tiger Widow dart to weaken Nadakhan but also fatally hit a possessed Nya. As a result of Jay using his last wish which undid Nadakhan's actions, Flintlocke was sent back to the realm he was previously imprisoned in by Soto. History Flintlocke was originally a successful pirate captain. However, when attempting to fire a cannon at an enemy ship, a sudden wave caused the cannon to flip upwards, and the shot subsequently fell back down and struck his ship, sinking it and stranding him in the ocean as a castaway. Lamenting his fate, he was promptly confronted by Nadakhan, and was promptly inducted into the Sky Pirates. Later, after witnessing the rest of the crew's induction, he would participate in a battle against Captain Soto and his Destiny's Bounty. However, after Nadakhan was imprisoned in the Teapot of Tyrahn, he was defeated and alongside the rest of the crew scattered across the Sixteen Realms. Enkrypted Flintlocke was rescued from his realm by Nadakhan through the use of the Realm Crystal. Reuniting with Monkey Wretch, Clancee, Doubloon, and Dogshank, he lamented Dilara's death. Upon noticing the Realm Crystal, he offered several opportunities to use it, and later celebrated aboard the Misfortune's Keep with the rest of the crew. Following the party, he questioned his captain on their next course of action, and after being told that Nadakhan would go back to Djinjago, he rallied the crew to accompany him. Arriving at Djinjago, he would witness the realm's collapse and watch as Khanjikhan gave Nadakhan the Djinn Blade. Warning his captain of the realm's impending destruction, he would escape back to Ninjago. After witnessing Nadakhan claim vengeance, he reminded his captain of their lower numbers, prompting the Djinn to claim he had a plan in mind. Misfortune Rising With the help of the crew, Flintlocke converted the Misfortune's Keep into an airship. While helping operate the ship during its first flight, he briefly mocked Clancee over his airsickness before attempting to discover Nadakhan's plans. However, his captain, preferring to keep secrecy, simply instructed Flintlocke to trust him and follow orders. After Nadakhan left, the first mate realized, to his horror, that the Misfortune's Keep was on a crash course with the Mountain of a Million Steps. After the ship crashed, he attempted to help the crew free it, only for Nadakhan to return. Tired of their slow progress, Flintlocke suggested that they attack New Ninjago City in order to draw out the ninja, with Nadakhan heeding his advice. After reuniting with the rest of the lesser members of the Sky Pirates, Flintlocke helped lead the attack, and confronted Zane and Nya. However, to his shock, he realized that the latter appeared identical to Dilara. Later, he confronted Cole in the bridge and shot him from behind. Due to the latter's ghostly status, though, the bullet passed through and ricocheted before hitting and shattering the Realm Crystal, prompting a flustered Flintlocke to blame Cole for the incident. After Nadakhan trapped Kai in the Djinn Blade, he and the rest of the crew promptly escaped. On a Wish and a Prayer Flintlocke, suspicious of his captain's secrecy, confronted Nadakhan over the latter not trusting the crew and likewise not mention Nya's identical appearance to Dilara. In response, Nadakhan revealed the reconstructing Djinjago, promising it to all of them, in return for their cooperation. Whispering to his second-in-command over how he required their assistance, Flintlocke cemented his loyalty by rallying the crew to cheer for their captain. Later, he would assist in Djinjago's reconstruction, and be told of Zane's imprisonment in the Djinn Blade. After learning that the ninja were headed to Tiger Widow Island, Flintlocke realized Captain Soto must've told them and offered to help his captain there. Later, piloting the Sky Shark, he engaged Lloyd in combat, and afterwards flew the rest of the crew and a captured Jay back to their Misfortune's Keep. My Dinner With Nadakhan After witnessing Nadakhan and Jay trade banter, he would react shockingly when the former ordered Jay to scrub the Misfortune Keep's hull while it was flying. Later, he would instruct Doubloon on the strengths and weaknesses of the Raid Zeppelin and attempt to capture a fleeing Jay. That night, he escorted Jay to Nadakhan's quarters, and settled a dispute between Monkey Wretch and Clancee over the latter's rights to swab the deck. However, Jay would attempt to warn him of his captain's true intentions by revealing Nadakhan's plan for infinite wishes, only for Flintlocke to laugh him off. Later, he would participate as an audience member of Jay's match of Scrap and Tap. That night, he proceeded to then free Jay from his cell, admitting he had considered the possibility of Nadakhan's betrayal and instructing the latter to steal the Djinn Blade for him. It turns out this was only to reveal it was a ruse and mockingly taunt Jay alongside the rest of the crew, all in an attempt to break him. Wishmasters Flintlocke was approached by two landlubbers seeking to become pirates and brought them before Nadakhan, who turned them away as he was busy creating Djinjago. Later Flintlocke was summoned to his captain's quarters and order to pillage some more cider. The first mate then suggest Nadakhan wear a cloak to protect him from the cold winds, only to discover that Jay had escaped. After capturing Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Flintlocke and Clancee escorted them to the plank. Suspicious, he questioned his captain over keeping Nya prisoner, only for Nadakhan to ruthlessly threaten to throw him over the plank, forcing him to try and push Cole off. However, Cole broke free using his first wish, and he participated in the ensuing chaos. In an attempt to help, Flintlocke tried to shoot Lloyd, only for the latter to wish he had lousy aim. As a result, the first mate lost his precious shooting skill, and likewise ended up shooting down a Raid Zeppelin and his own foot because of his terrible aiming skills. When Cole's second wish sent the Sword of Souls flying, Flintlocke caught it and returned it to Nadakhan. He was eventually thrown off the Misfortune's Keep with everyone else, though due to Nya's final wish, he landed safely and attempted to capture the ninja. After witnessing Clancee wish Cole and Lloyd into the Djinn Blade, he was ordered by Nadakhan to capture the fleeing Jay and Nya. Aboard a Sky Shark, he followed his orders, only to admit he had no intention of sparing Nya, having begun to realize his captain's true intentions. However, he was be driven off by the police and their cannons before he could carry out his task. The Last Resort Flintlocke helped participate in an attack on the police headquarters, confronting the Police Commissioner alongside Nadakhan and Dogshank. After witnessing the commissioner and his subordinates jump into the ocean, he questioned their quest for Nya, reminding Nadakhan they had practically won. However, when his captain refused to answer, he finally heeded Jay's advice and attempted to lead a mutiny. Due to his terrible aim, however, his mutiny failed and he was promptly demoted to the lowest rank, switching places with Clancee. Operation Land Ho! Flintlocke would continue to help clean the newly remade Djinjago in preparation for Nadakhan and Nya's wedding, and likewise refused to tell his captain of the Tiger Widow venom she had hidden. The Way Back Flintlock would participate in Nadakhan and Nya's wedding, and watch as the former gained the power of infinite wishes, using it to drive the Ninja away by wishing for several copies of himself to attack them. He then watched in horror as Nadakhan proceeded to banish Clancee when the latter confronted him over his selfishness, and witnessed Doubloon and Monkey Wretch be banished as well. Alongside Dogshank, he managed to hide from his vengeful captain and escape, helping the Ninja against the clones, deciding his captain had to be stopped. After hijacking the Misfortune's Keep, he proceeded to discuss their next plan of action, and with Jay's help, regained his powerful aiming skills. He would then use a Raid Zeppelin to get close enough to Nadakhan, and armed with the Tiger Widow dart, finally succeeded in shooting his captain. As a result, Nadakhan's magic began to dissipate, only for Flintlocke to realize he had accidentally shot Nya in the process, causing him to weep in grief. He later disappeared as a result of Jay's wish that Nadakhan's teapot had never been found. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 After Clouse was unable to locate the Teapot of Tyrahn, he used his magic to free Flintlocke and the other Sky Pirates from the realms they were imprisoned in. Although grateful to be rescued, the pirates wanted to go on their own way, prompting Clouse to threaten their lives. Under his orders, Flintlocke and the Sky Pirates began attacking fishing boats off the coast of the Dark Island and forcing the fishermen to mine Dark Matter in Digger's Deep. One of the boats they attacked ended up being Misako's and they captured her as well. A few days later while detaining another fisherman, Flintlocke and the Sky Pirates were ambushed by Nya and Jay. Having no memory of the events of Skybound, they attacked the Ninja. Although they were easily defeated, the sudden appearance of a Leviathan distracted Nya and Jay long enough for the Sky Pirates to flee. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 As Flintlocke and the other Sky Pirates were leading Misako and the fishermen into Digger's Deep, they were ambushed by Lloyd who, under the influence of dark matter, violently attacked them. As the Green Ninja, Zane, and Cole ventured into the cave to free Misako and the fishermen, Flintlocke and the Sky Pirates had enough time to regroup. When Lloyd, Misako, and the freed fishermen emerged from the cave, Flintlocke lead an attack. However, the other Ninja soon arrived in the Ultra Stealth Raider and Titanium Ninja Tumbler. Overwhelmed, Flintlocke ordered the Sky Pirates to their vehicles and fled towards the Temple of Light. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Transporting the final, necessary trove of Dark Matter, Flintlocke regrouped with Clouse as he and his crew traveled across the Billy Badlands. After being ambushed by Kai and Cole, Flintlocke ordered his men to fire on the two, only to face additional resistance from the rest of the Ninja. Luckily, with Clouse summoning a sandstorm to keep the groups apart, Flintlocke succeeded in transporting the final trove to the Temple of Light, corrupting the sacred structure. Under Clouse's orders, Flintlocke proceeded to defend the area alongside his fellow Sky Pirates and an army of Shadows summoned by the sorcerer, clashing against the Ninja one final time. Despite his best efforts, however, Master Wu succeeded in defeating Clouse and dispersing the Dark Matter using the power of the Golden Mech. Realizing their defeat, Flintlocke was quickly rounded up alongside the rest of his crew and imprisoned in Kryptarium for his crimes. Personality and Traits Flintlocke, having originally been a pirate captain, knew what it meant to be a leader as he often acted as a father to his men, with the rest of the Sky Pirates constantly looking up to him and relying on him to settle several of their disputes. He was very savvy, and often talked with a suave demeanor. Likewise, he was rather intelligent, seeing through Doubloon's lies and figuring out how to draw out the ninja. This would later cause him to carefully keep Jay's warnings in mind as he eventually figured out that Nadakhan really was after infinite wishes and was cautious enough not to believe his lies. Additionally, Flintlocke displayed enormous pride over his own shooting skills, often proclaiming how he never missed and even going so far as to blame his own targets whenever he missed. However, upon Lloyd's first wish, he lost this ability, thoroughly humbling him. Luckily, with Jay's help, he regained his confidence and aiming skills. Flintlocke was also very brave, willingly leaping into the fray of battle and confronting his captain over the latter's lies. He possessed a sense of loyalty to both his captain and his crew, readily agreeing to accompany Nadakhan home, and was likewise horrified when his former close friend ultimately betrayed him and the rest of the crew by banishing Doubloon, Clancee, and Monkey Wretch to other realms. He also seemed to have a level of respect for his opponents not unlike Dogshank's, weeping when he realized he had shot Nya with the Tiger Widow venom. Ninjago.com Description Flintlocke is Nadakhan’s trusted first mate. For a Sky Pirate, Flintlocke has his feet on the ground. He’s willing to follow his captain anywhere…so long as he has some idea of where they are heading. Appearances *70601 Sky Shark (aviator helmet) *70605 Misfortune's Keep (aviator helmet) *70594 The Lighthouse Siege (hair) ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 6: Skybound *57. "Enkrypted" *58. "Misfortune Rising" *59. "On a Wish and a Prayer" *60. "My Dinner With Nadakhan" *61. "Wishmasters" *62. "The Last Resort" *63. "Operation Land Ho!" *64. "The Way Back" ''The Dark Island Trilogy *''Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1'' *''Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2'' Video Games *''Ninjago Skybound'' (non-canon) *''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame'' (non-canon) Notes *In 70594 The Lighthouse Siege, Flintlocke's minifigure comes with his hair piece. *He possessed an incredible aim until "Wishmasters," when Lloyd wishes he had a lousy aim. However, this was restored in "The Way Back." *As revealed in the Dark Island Trilogy, Flintlocke and the other Sky Pirates have no memory of the events of Skybound. *He possibly has a romantic interest in Dogshank, giving her a flower and also referring to her as "Buttercup." *Flintlocke is similar to Soul Archer in that the both of them often bragged about how they never missed. *Flintlocke appears as an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. He can be unlocked by achieving bronze medal status or higher in "The Savage Skyship" training dojo, which requires the player to accumulate at least 20,000 studs. *His name is a pun on the word "flintlock," the type of gun he uses most of the time. Gallery FigFlintlocke.jpg|Flintlocke's minifigure FlintlockeSkyboundCGI.png TTFDesert.png Flintlocke Relaxed.png MoS57Flintlocke2.png MoS57Flintlocke.png MoS58FlintPilot.png MoS58FlintlockeArmed.png MoS59Talk.png MoS61FlintShot.png MoS62Mutiny.png|Flintlocke starting a mutiny MoS64Hide.png|Hiding from a power crazed Nadakhan MoS64Dogshank.png MoS64Gun.png MoS64Shoot.png MoS64Flintlocke.png|Aiming at Nadakhan SetCGIFlintlock.png|Flintlocke in a set animation SetCGIGrumpyFlint.png SkyFlintlocke.png|In Ninjago Skybound TLNMVGFlintlocke.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame pl:Flintlocke Category:Skybound Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Sky Pirates Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Redeemed Characters Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:Antiheroes